Insert Name Here
by Riakui
Summary: This story is based on members of http//org-outcasts. . All charactres are owned by their respected artists... Noxer, one of the two superiors has gone missing... what happened to him? It's up to karax to find out. *Written in Karax's POV*
1. Part 1

The halls were quiet for a Friday... a little too quiet for my taste at least. Normally, you would've been hearing several footsteps or voices, but that wasn't the case. I rolled over onto my left side, trapping my arm under my ribs. I didn't want to get up, not yet. It was too soon. Keeping my eyes closed, I stretched a bit to loosen the tension of my muscles (as If I had any... I am pretty scrawny).

"Mom..." The voice was of a young girl. "Mom... wake uuuuuuuuuppp..." I felt a nudge in my ribs...a light nudge. "Mom, wake up. Dad's gone."

"Mmmm..." I stretched again, and looked to my right. Arxen, my daughter, had woken me up. "Wha...? Sorry, sweetie... I didn't catch what you said..." Yawning, my eyelids slid open.

"Dad's gone... Where is he?" She was looking curious and concerned. "He was gonna take me with him and train with me today..." Her face held an expression of sorrow. "He didn't leave without me... did he, Mom?"

I was unsure, not having heard if he even came in last night. "I'm sure he's around the manor somewhere..." Rolling over once again, I tried to get back to sleep. "Try to scent him... You can pick up his animalistic scent due to being Were'thari and Aegyl..."

Arxen sighed and sat on the bed, planting herself inches away from my legs which were still under the covers. "Mom... Help me look for him." She kept nudging me, over and over again, trying to get me get up. I didn't want to, but she wasn't leaving me much choice. "Pleeeeeeeease!"

"Arxen..." Yes... I was whinning. "I dun wanna..." My voice sounded sleepy still, but she didn't seem to notice. "Jefeth will be aroun ere somere... Now lemee sleeep..."

Nudging me with her elbow this time, she began to pout. "Fine! I'll go wake up Sylix and then we'll find him!" Running out of the room, she slammed my door.

Sighing with relief, I closed my eyes again, and rested my head back on the pillows. As much as I loved having her for a daughter, she did get to be a pain every now and then. Her brother wasn't as bad... but... Nevermind. I love them... Once she was gone, I sank into the bed, getting comfotable at last. I had worked the night shift with Noxer... (no. I didn't have a choice) and a few of the others, such as Methy, and I was still tired. I normally get 6 hours of sleep... Seeing as how I was awake until 4 am, that didn't happen... And now, it wouldn't happen until next week.

There were several repetitive knocks on the door, forcing me to crawl out of bed like a slug and walk up to the door. Upon opening it, I saw white hair and teal eyes. "Gaxon..." Still half-asleep, I rubbed my eyes. "What do you want...?" I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, let alone anybody else.

He sighed, bowing his head in apologies. "I'm sorry to have woken you... But have you seen Noxer at all this morning?" Upon coughing, a small gleam of concern was visible in his eyes.

"No." I moaned. "I haven't seen him since last night... why?" I leaned into the door, trying to keep my balance as I drifted back to sleep. "Yea, I was working with him last night... but I havent seen him since 3:30..."

Gaxon looked down at the ground. "I've been meaning to speak with him and the rest of the council this morning. I haven't seen him at all. He wasn't in his room." Sighing, he eyed me. "Sorry. I'll be leaving." With that, he stepped out of the doorway and tried to close the door on himself.

"Gax... He'll show up... Nox never misses meetings, you know that..." Well... I was now fully awake. I didn't want to lay in bed or fall asleep anymore. Do I thank him, or not? Hmmm... "I'm heading to the board room. See you there?"

"I've postponed it for now..." He waved and walked off... Which was, as much as I hate to say it, so unlike him. Maybe something really was wrong...?

I shrugged, thinking nothing of it. Jeyfx is normally gone by the time I wake up anyways... and Nox was up till at least 5... Maybe he had gone for a walk or went back to the Underworld for a little while. iMeh... So Noxer is missng for now... He usually does go missing for a few hours everyday.../i Changing my mind, I decided to head out to the courtyard, only to find Meth, Xarson and Jixus. "Hey guys!" I called to them, waving. Meth nodded, a small bit of his reddish-brown hair falling in front of his face. Xarson just waved, and Jixus waved, shouting her usual 'HI!' at me. I waved back in return, walking over to them. "Hey."

"Hiya!" Jixus responded with a smile on her face. "Didja hear the nooz!?" I cocked my head to the side and she shook her head in disappointment. "Methy or Xarsy can tell ya."

I turned to Xarson, who looked into my eyes. "What's all this about?" I asked. "Noxer's disappearance?"

They all focused on me, their jaws dropping. "NOXER'S WHAT!?" They were shocked, and it was obvious to me that this wasnt what they had wanted to tell me. "Anyways... we wanted to say that Zelix's b-day was coming up... but this is... OMF-ingG...Nox is missing..."

I sighed, bringing a hand to my forehead. "Ok... so Nox's disappearance wasn't what you wanted to tell me... but yea, Nox is missing." Running my fingers through my hair, I sat on the grass. "Gaxon came banging on my door not too long ago to ask me about him just because I was working the night shift yesterday...this morning... whatever you want to call it." Yes... I don't know what to call it exactly. Why did it have to me, you ask? I was chosen by him... "I dunno... I left an hour before. You guys didn't hear?" They all shook their heads 'no', which only made things worse. "Forget it then...Nevermind." Brushing a few strands of hair away from my face, I could hear Odin and Zoax talking. "I'll see you all later." I got up and left them, waving farewell as I headed for Zoax and Odin.

"Karax..." Xarson sighed, wanting to ask. Actually, they all did, but I hadn't given them any time. I was too busy, wanting to find out more info if I could. This was a serious matter after all.

"Aye, 'tis not a good omen for us all..." Zoax's accent could be heard quite clearly. He crossed his arms. "'E better be found soon, or we're goina hafta appoint a new superiah..."

"I know..." Odin's facial expression and tome of voice were depressed.

"So... I take it both of you know about Noxer...?" I asked, butting in like usual. They responded to me with a yes, nodding. "Any info you guys might ave that I don't?"

Zoax smiled. "Wha ya know?"

"I was working on the night shift with him last night, told me to head off to bed around 4 am... So I did." Letting out a heavy sigh, I continued, my eyes glowing red. "I haven't heard from him since."

Odin smirked and sat against the tree he was near. "Nobody in the castle has seen or heard from him since about 4:30am...so..." Odin was depressed... It couldn't be hidden. This worried me. Odin was almost never depressed. "I hope Nox is ok..." Zoax nodded in agreement, as did I.

It wasn't really a time for procrastination...was it? I mean, it's Noxer...c'mon, he can take care of himself. He's #0 and superior of the group. He would'nt just drop dead without a fight or something. It would've been nice if he had left a note or something to Gax though. They were best friends, and knew what each other was doing/thinking at all times. How could Gaxon not know this time? Maybe something really had happened... or maybe...we were all worrying for nothing...

--

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED BY THEIR OWNERS ON www. deviantart. com !

Karax and Arxen (c) Riakui (aka me)  
Jeyfx and Sylix(c) WandOfEternity  
Gaxon (c) shukri-the-prodigy  
Noxer (c) Roku-Chan-the-Great  
Methuselah (c) Dumbmuse  
Xarson (c) LoblollyPine  
Jixus (c) Jixus  
Zoaxusinu (c) Akrilothman  
Odin (c) ODlN


	2. Part 2

Yet again, night had come to the manor, and I was placed on the night shift. Gaxon had decided that everyone who had been placed on it, would remain there until Noxer returned to the manor. Yes, it's a tedious and annoying job, but it has to be done by a few people...right? I didn't have much choice, but I didn't mind. Only thing that bothered me, was that my family was wondering why I was gone for pretty much the whole night...each night. Sigh... I was working with Naylex and Joey, Youxani, and Elimyx tonight. Yeah, there was only four of us...So what? We were enough to handle it, and it's not like anything ever happened in the night. Sure, there might be something coming from the kitchen, but that would either be Trax or Zoax.

We had met in the foyer, dicussing a few things. Naylex offered to take the longest route, since he and his little Heartless pet could split up. we all agreed. Youxani took the basement, and Elimyx offered to take the second and third floor. I was left with the main floor and "Superior's Wing". Don't ask... Gax and Nox had it all to themselves.

"Okay...so... I'm going through the upper floors?" Naylex asked, holding and petting Joey.

Youxani smiled. "Yes. I'm patrolling the labs and basement, Karax is taking the main floor, and the S/HC Wing..."

"S/HC wing?" I asked. Yeah, I knew why the S was there... but not the HC. "Did the High Council move down there or something?"

"Yea... High Council." He replied, sighing. After clearing his throat, he continued. "...And Elimyx, you're going through the second and third floor. We all know where we're going...Anybody want to add anything?" I knew that this was my chance to offer something, so I spoke up.

Taking a step away and turning my back to them, I spoke. "I say we meet back here every...hour...hour and a half or so... just to report. Everybody's been on edge since Nox hasn't shown up yet. Any takers?" I could feel Naylex's gaze on me, and Youxani's hard stare. Elimyx, didn't really seem to care about it...

"Y...yeah..." He held Joey up in front of him. "That sound good to you?" Next thing you knew, you could hear what sounded like a cat purring...only... that it was a Heartless Shadow...that used to be a dog. Naylex chuckled, placing his pet back into his arms and stroking it as if it had fur. It kept...purring...

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Ok... So we'll meet back here every hour or so..." I headed into the right wing, waving back to them. So much work for almost nothing... It's not like we get paid to do this...Do we? Shaking my head to release the thoughts, I continued down the hall. The good thing about getting the main floor: The kitchen was down here. The only bad thing...was that the lounge/living room was down here also. Which meant... I would have to deal with Zelix or Zoax eventually. No worries... They weren't that bad as long as they weren't drunk.

An hour had passed, which meant that it was time to head back to the foyer for our little meeting. Naylex and Elimyx were there, waiting. The only person missing was Youxani. Ten minutes had passed by, and I was now leaning against a railpost to the set of stairs that led upward. Youxani had finally appeared.

"Sorry I'm late..." Apologizing, he runnbed the back of his head. "I'd heard something in the west corridor, so I went to check it out. Turns out it was just a mouse..."

We all chuckled at him. A mouse...A little ity-bity mouse... heh heh... After our little fun, we all reported, understanding that nothing of any true disturbance had been found yet. Only another 7 hours to go...

Youxani was the first to leave this time, taking the southern stairs down into the basement. Naylex followed Elimyx for a little ways, then headed up even farther. I decided to head for the Superior's Wing first, and continue on from there. As time went by, it got darker and harder to see. Next...came the crash. My head, as an automatic response, whipped to the right. The Training Room? That can't be right... Walking inside with caution, I glanced around the room, spotting nothing. Even after turning the lights on...there was nothing. Hm... Maybe I placed the sound in the wrong place? Closing the door behind me as I left, I heard another sound, this time, originating from the Foyer Running there as fast as my feet could carry me, I was able to catch a glimpse of something black. "What the hell?" I turned the corner, only to find nothing. Whatever it had been, it had escaped me. "Hm..." Sighing, I continued along my route.

"Karax!" A light, female voice flowed through the halls, and Elimyx appeared. "Did you see anything!? It looked like a black whisp!"

Black whisp? Had she seen it too? I shook my head, unsure of whether I should tell her the truth. "I... No, I haven't. Sure you aren't just seeing things, Eli?" I placed a hand on my hip. If she too had seen it, then something was up.

Her head fell, and she returned to being her normal self. "Maybe I am... Maybe I'm not..." She sighed and turned around, heading back to the foyer so she could return upstairs. I had grabbed her arm. "Hm? Something wrong?"

I looked down, feeling a bit of shame. "I...uh...I lied." She was just looking into my eyes, as I looked back into hers. "Eli... I did see something, only, I'm not sure what it was. It looked like what you saw...a black whisp. I saw it in the kitchen, and chased after it. It led me here... and then it vanished." As I told her, i sensed something dark in the area. No, i didnt know what it was, but it was there. I was tempted to ask her if she could snese it as well... That was when she fell to the floor, shivering. "Eli?" I crouched down beside her. "Eli, are you ok?"

She was holding herself, shivering as if it was severely cold. "There's something nearby..."

She had been right... I could hear footsteps closing in on us fast, but they were accompanied by friendly voices. "Youx... Nay..." I was still crouched beside Eli, and upon seeing Youx, I literally jumped away. Jeesh! "Good to see you guys as well..."

Naylex was playing with Joey, but nodded to us. Youxani, on the other hand, was beside Eli, checking to see if she was ok. He got nothing out of her that was new. We told him what we had seen, and apparently, he had also seen it. That left Naylex and Joey.

Youx was the one who had questioned him. "Naylex, you didn't see anything, did you?"

The kid shook his head. Ok... Naylex isnt exactly a kid, but whatever... "I didn't... but Joey lept out of my arms and began to hiss at something in a corner. I hadn't been able to see it, so... I don't know." He cuddled with the Shadow, giving us all questioning looks... Probably thought we were insane or something...

Anyways, we all conversed about it, all giving the same description: tall, black, really fast which made it look like a whispy figure. Eli was still on the ground, but fully calmed, saying she was comfy there. Youxani just watched us (as in Eli, Naylex, Joey, and me), and I had begun to pace, which, I might say, is extremely unlike me.

"I think we're safe... If it wanted to attack us, wouldn't it have done thta already? Maybe it was just one of the others." You gotta admit, I was right. We had really fast people in Outcasts, so it might've just been one of them. I sighed, halting and leaning in the doorway against the wall. Surprisingly, it was already 3:27 am, according to Youxani.

"So, what do we do? We have just over 30 minutes until our shift is done." Youx had his eyes closed and stared up at the ceiling, waiting to hear some response from us. I wanted to head to my room, and I saw good reason in it. Gaxon wouldn't mind if we left early...Nox would, but he wasn't here... It was very early in the morning, and we'd done a vast majority of our job... and... We were all tired, and there was only 30 minutes left of work for us to do...

"I'm heading to my room." I spun around and started to the foyer. None of the others raised any objections, so I kept going. Seemed that they were going to do the same...

I waved to Elimyx as I walked into my room, removed my cloak and boots and slipped into more comfortable clothing. It felt good to be out of my uniform... It really did... With that feeling of relief, I crawled into bed, my eyes half closed, and layed down, ready for sleep to take me. As I layed there on my side, I felt an arm wrap around my side and pull me closer. "I've been waiting for you to get back..."

I rolled over enough, just so I could see who it was. Blonde hair...long blonde hair, gorgeous eyes... "Hello love..." I kissed him, explaining that I was to tired to do much.

"Thats all I get? Just a kiss?" He nuzzled me, smiling while rubbing my side.

I love him so much...I can't believe I nearly lost him too... "I'm tired, Jeyfx... With Nox's disappearance and working the night shift..." He perked right up, sitting over me right now. I looked into his eyes and saw only confusion. "You haven't heard have you?" He shook his head to me, asking what had happened. "Well, Nox has been missing for nearly two days. For him, that's unusual, for you..not so much. Although, I wish you'd be home more often..." We kissed again.

"I'm sorry... I'll spend the week here, ok?" Kissing once more, he let me rest and stayed by my side...

I thanked him, rolling back onto my side. Somehow, my hand moved on its own, and I found myself facing him. "I love you so much... I'm so glad you're home..." I kissed him again, and my hand began to slide over to his waist and a bit lower. We soon pressed together, kissed a few more times, then allowed sweet sleep to take us.

Part of me was glad he was back. I had missed him dearly, even if he was only gone for three days, not to mention that he never said where he was going to be. Another part of me was worried for Noxer. I really liked him, as he was my favourite of the two superiors, as well as the one I knew better... Ok, I don't really know him ithat/i well...But I still missed him.

Noxer... please be alright...

--

Karax (c) Riakui (me)  
Gaxon (c) shukri-the-prodigy  
Noxer (c) Roku-Chan-the-Great  
Naykex and Joey (c) SasuNaruHeart  
Youxani (c) OokamiAniyou  
Elimyx (c) Confused-Soul-Avatar  
Trax (c) heavyscrolls  
Zoax (c) Akrilothman  
Zelix (c) VelocityTH  
Jeyfx (c) WandOfEternity


	3. part 3

I opened my eyes slowly, stretching a bit to relieve any stiffness I had. I was feeling alone, and rolled over to see that Jeyfx was no longer by my side. Sighing, I wondered where he was. Hopefully he hadn't gone off again, seeing as how he had promised to stay here for a week. While wiping my eyes, I sat up and leaned against the headrest, still in throcess of waking up. The door cracked open. "Hm?"

"Sorry... Did I wake you, Honey?"

All I could do was smile to him. "No... I was in the process of waking up... What time is it?" I had no idea, but I had guessed it was around 11 am, the usual time I woke up at if I had been on the night shift the previous night.

He looked at the small clock on the desk in our room, then sat down beside me. He stroked my hair, complementing on it as he always did. "So beautiful... and you're all mine..." I pestered him for the time again, bringing him out of his daze. "Hm? Oh, it's 11:28." He looked into my eyes, seeing something that I wasn't. "Karax... Is everything alright?" He asked. I didn;t know the right answer, so I said nothing. "You don't look well..."

"I'm fine...still waking up, remember?" I ran a hand through my hair, moving a few red strands off of my face. He kept staring at me, his eyes heavy with concern. "I'm fine, really." I got up and walked over to the window, seeing the sun high in the sky. It was nearly midday, and I was just waking up... I yawned, moving over toward the dressers. I didn't really care if he saw me or not...we were married. I changed in front of him into a new halter, and this time, I wore a black skirt that went down to my knees, as well as boots that covered the lower part of my shin. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on his, and smiled. It's too early in the day...pull yourself together, Karax!

He sighed, knowing something was wrong. "Karax..." He kissed me gently, and released me, handing me my cloak.

"I'll be fine...

I sat under a tree outside in the courtyard. He was right, I wasn't ok... I just didn't know what as wrong with me. I cruled up, bringing my knees to my chest, placing my arms and head on top of them. I missed Noxer... Things just weren't the same at the manor without him.

"Mom? Are you ok? Dad said you were upset..." Arxen had come out to see me, after being sent by Jeyfx. Some husband... sending our kids to spy on me... Reeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaal nice... She sat beside me, watiching me closely. I didn't respond, and she became more responsive. "Mom... Why won't you say anything?"

I still didn't answer her, unsure of what to say. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now... not my kids... not my husband... and not my friends. The only thing I did was blink, keeping my mouth shut. She sat beside me and waited a good twenty minutes. After that, she left me alone."Hmm... Noon... Maybe I should go find...Gaxon... mmm... wait, it was Nox who had personality.. " I sighed. "Noxer... If you can hear me... We need you here. We need you here now. Everybody is worried for you, and several things need to be rearranged. Gaxon won't leave his room unless its necessary." I stretched out and leaned against the tree trunk. "Noxer... please... return to the Manor soon..."

"So that's it..."

I gasped, shocked at his presence. I didn't even look at him, but i did catch a glimpse of his hair as the wind blew.

He sat beside me on my left, taking my left hand in his left. "He'll be back eventually, Karax..." Kissing me on the forehead, I leaned on him. He wrapped an arm around my back and placed it on my right arm, slowly rubbing up and down in a comforting way. "Everyone misses him... I'm a little surprised that you're so attatched to Nox though... Is there something between the two of you that I don't know about?" I didn't say anything...mostly because I had a lot on my mind. "Karax...?"

I still couldn't answer him. Me and Nox had nothing, jut a good friendship. "There's nothing." I closed my eyes and pressed into him even more, feeling his head rest on top of mine while still holding me close as I drifted off to sleep, and a dream...

--

As I stepped through the door, I felt lost and confused. I'd never been part of a group in my life, Nobody or Somebody. I looked around, trying to find someone, and that was when I saw him. Long red hair with black bangs... lip peircing, gorgeous blue eyes... One of the two Superiors, Noxer, the Cynical Saint. He had a smile on his face, and a friendly aura around him.

"Welcome to Organization Outcasts." He said as he introduced himself. "I'm Noxer, one of the two superiors of the group.." He held his right hand out to mine, and I shook gladly. "Your name is...?"

'!? I hadn't introduced myself yet? Ngh... Well, best make a good first impression and not tick him off...' I took his hand with great thanks in welcoming me, and bowed my head. "I'm Karax..." I didn't know what to say to him... I was too nervous.

Still smiling, he offered to show me around the manor, and I agreed. I was utterly lost and afraid of such new place, not to mention how large I had heard the group was. I was only adding to the numbers. That was good thing. I knew I would fit in eventually... I would, wouldn't I?

... He stayed with me for the whole day, showing me around and introducing me to some of the well-known members, such as Odin, a tall brown haired, large muscled really friendly man... (a bit too friendly... :paranoid:), Methuselah, one of the gardeners, as Noxer classified him, and Gaxon... the silver haired, teal eyed other superior. Gaxon...to be honest...scared me... MOVING ON! We continued through the manor, and soon arrived at the bedrooms. Each member had their own, which I found nice. Noxer had said that I could do anything here, or decorate it however I wanted. I thanked him greatly...and hugged him. He seemed a bit shocked, but he understood why I did it.

"Karax, if you need anything to make the process of living here more bearable or enjoyable. just talk to me or Gax." He bowed his head to me and then turned to leave. "And... You can call me Noxer..."

--

My eyes flickered open and I sighed. I remembered that meeting well, as he was the first person I met. I moved my head off of my husband's shoulder, and he stared into my eyes. He had a caring, but questioning look on his face. "Nice nap?" He asked with a slightly annoyed tone. I could easily sense that my worrying over my superior was bothering him...

I nodded. "Had a flashback too... Of when I first met him."

He looked deeply into my eyes. "... Karax ..." He had pierced something in me, something deep. He was a bit too protective, now that you think of it... He held me closer and kissed me lightly, then got up. "Just remember who I am in your life." With that, he left me be alone under the tree.

After he left, I curled up under the tree. "Something is definately wrong..." I knew I was right... Something in me knew, and I had to follow it. "Jeyfx! Wait!" He turned and faced me as I stood, staring at him with an unchanging gaze. He looked at me, seeing what I was feeling. He didn't ask. "We have to get to the Pride lands right now." I moved towards him, just wating for him to say something.

"What's wrong? Why there?"

"It's just a feeling I have... Please..." Even then, I still wasn't sure, falling to my knees. Something had overcome me...an overwhelming sensation, and I blacked out.

"Karax!" Footsteps surrounded me... as well as a few voices.. My name... my breathing.. a heartbeat... "Karax, wake up!"

--

Wow... I've really turned this into a love story...and now Jeyfx thinks Karax is having an affair! sigh More to come after this third installment! yay! I wonder how well this will turn out.. hmmm... ponders Anyways...

Karax and Arxen (c) :Riakui  
Jeyfx (c) :WandOfEternity  
Noxer (c) Roku-Chan-the-Great  
Gaxon (c) shukri-the-prodigy  
Odin (c) outcast71382 / ODlN


	4. Part 4

... one footstep... a second one... the sound of a man in pain... a heartbeat... and more footsteps. "Help me Karax... They're coming... I wont live much longer... hurry...please..." Screams of pain... blood-red vision... howls of wild and untamed beasts...

--

I awoke slowly, sitting on something comfy as I was embraced. Jeyfx's arms were around me, holding me close as I sat in his lap, my back to his chest. I looked to him, turning my head to the side to see he was asleep. We were both still under the tree, and I shifted a small amount, which acidentally woke him up.

"Mmm..? Karax?" He was sleepy... It wasn't hard to tell. I smiled to him.

"Sleep well?"

"Did you?" He smiled back and we kissed. "I guess we both dozed off."

I nodded to him and moved off of his lap, standing. "Jeyfx. I had a dream... We have to get to the Pride Lands." All he did was look into my eyes, seeing my determination flare. I had to get there, and I didn't want to go alone. If I had to, I would bring Xytrel, who was sick, sadly... (He had a fever and a stomach ache... go figure...) "I'm asking this as a favor... not as your wife. Come on." I opened a portal to my right, hearing it as it swirled. I took one last look at him and stepped through, relaizing I was in the air once I emerged on the other side...in the Pride Lands.

A hefty laugh came from behind me. "You know, you still look beautiful, as small as you are now."

Jeyfx had been turned into a lion... a lion. I was red... and had feathers. I was a bird! What the hell!? Why am I a bird, let alone a RED bird!? I sighed as best a bird could, and set myself down on his back. "Just head out to the plains and wide open space." I...cawed? Yeah...cawed. Crap... I even sounded like a bird! Anyways, I kept watching the surroundings as he moved foreward. We were getting closer, bit by bit. I was being pulled by it...drawn. "We're almost there..."

He huffed...or sneezed... but continued on. He didn't like the situation, and didn't care for my ability to sense things. Plus, he had started to lose his faith in me. That didn't matter now. Growls and yelps were carried on the wind, as where howls of an animal in pain. Jeyfx had picked up his pace, and I had begun to fly.

"I can see something!" It was true. On the horizon, I could see what looked to be hyenas and a lone zebra, and the closer we got, the more certain I was. Last time Nox had come here... He had transformed into a zebra. Was this Nox?

Loud snarls became apparent, as did Jeyfx's long roar in an attempt to scare them off, which, by the way, had worked. The hyena's scampered off, and we moved in. Another lion was there as well, which happened to be Xytrel. What the... wasn't he sick? He growled at us as we got close.

"Xy, stop." He understood as soon as I spoke, and let down his guard. "It's Nox... isn't it?" We all leaned over the Zebra. It was still alive, but was terribly wounded. There were several lacerations and toothmarks all along the neck, and savage claw marks along the side and stomach. Blood was flowing from it profusely. I kept my gaze fixed on Xy, curious about why he was here. Had he sensed this as well?

"Yeah.." He coughed. "It's Noxer... We need to move him back to the manor." His left forepaw was sitting near Noxers neck, slowly getting covered in his blood. "Wanna help me, Jeyfx?"

I hovered above them both, wondering how or why this had happened in the first place. We hadn't been attacked by countless Nobodies or clones of ourselves again... We weren't under attack at all, let alone even being close to abandonning our home. What had made Noxer come to this place? It confused the hell out of me, and I wasn't close to figuring this out.

Jeyfx was growling yet again. "Karax! Come on! You're the one who has to get us out of here!" His mane bristled as he spoke, and the tone of his voice snapped me out of my daze.

"I'm coming!" I made a small turn and flew towards the three of them, opening a portal. Why is it always me...? I was the last to go through, as the dragged Noxers limp body. Upon returning, we had all changed back, and Nox was bleeding worse than before. Fortunately for us, Gaxon and Methuselah were waiting. Xytrel had fallen due to Noxers weight (and Noxer wasn't that heavy, even for me) and Gax had caught him. I had no idea why, but I found it funny and laughed, realizing that several pairs of eyes were now on me. I coughed. "Sorry..." By that time, Gaxon and Jeyfx had disappeared to the infirmary, and I was left with Meth and Xy, as well as Zoax and Naylex (with Joey) who had just shown up. Youxani was there as well. Odin... was behind all of them.

"Ahem..." Odin had coughed into his hand. "Looks like we'll have to have a meeting about this." He came towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling. "At least ya found him, Miss Karax!" With that he walked off, placing a hand on Meth's shoulder for a moment while whispering something to him. I was left alone once again to the criticism of the others. Joey was hissing at me, Naylex stared, Xy coughed a few times, and Youxani just stood there. Meth... said nothing, and his eyes were locked with mine.I'll admit I was scared of him, even if it was just slightly. He was a Superior-In-Training, as was Odin. In my mind, I had a good enough reason to fear him.

"Odin's right Karax. You, Xytrel and Jeyfx will have to explain this to the others." Such a firm voice... I thought. Even Odin wasn't like this when he was serious... Meth coughed again and asked for Xy and I to come with him, so we did. He led us through several halls, passing by the kitchen (which was where I caught a glimpse of Trax... go figure) as well as the lounge (which was where Daraix, Zelix, and Zoax were playing Rock Band... again, go figure). I sighed, arriving at the Council Chamber.

"Why are we here?" I had to ask. "Xy isn't on the council." It was true. Xy crossed his arms as to say 'yeah, yeah, so what? Meth brought us here, so I ain't leaving!' or spmething along those lines.

"That may be true, but he was there." Methuselah had sat in his chair, and I did the same. Xytrel had taken a seat beside me. "Noxer is back home, but severely wounded... Xytrel, Karax, and Jeyfx found him like that...or did they attack him? I'm sure you can understand."

Xytrel bolted up with fury. "WHAT!? How can you say that, Meth!? We would never attack Nox! N-E-V-E-R!"

"Calm down." I said, sighing. "I can see your point Methuselah, but I wouldn't attack my superior and friend. Besides. In the Pride Lands, I was a bird, not something with teeth and claws. You saw the lacerations on his body." I was going somewhere with this. He knew I was right, and I had cleared my name. Why are you accusing us of this? We would'nt do it Meth... It still confused me to Hell. I looked at him as any member of the council would. "You know I'm right."

A scoff came from his lips and he leaned back in his chair. "You're clear. But what about Xy?" His tone had grow a hint darker... more.. violent? No that's not the word... More... accusing... We'll go with that.

"I can't speak for him. Xy was there when Jeyfx and I had arrived." I can't believe it... I just...slammed my friend... Now he would recieve the blame. Meth had moved his gaze from me to Xy as well, but there wasn't rage or questioning there anymore. He was calm...collected. Xytrel had also taken a seat once more, pacing his arms on the table, and his head on his arms. I wanted to do something for him, but I didn't know what. Glancing for a moment, I moved my icy gaze back to Methy. "So what now?"

He grinned and looked down. "We tell Outcasts that Noxer has been found and will recover from his wounds."

"Wait." I had to say something. "We do that, and the whole council will be swarmed by the others asking what actually happened. They'll know we arent telling them something and ask about it." Yet again, I was right. I like being right! Then again, who doesn't? Anyways, I kept my eyes focused on Meth. He wasn't in a good mood, Xytrel was pissed, but had let Meth's accusation go, and I just sat there, twittling my thumbs. That...was when Odin walked in...

--

Karax (c) Riakui  
Jeyfx (c) WandOfEternity  
Xytrel (c) cloud61587  
Noxer (c) Roku-Chan-the-Great  
Gaxon (c) shukri-the-prodigy  
Methuselah (c) Dumbmuse  
Zoaxusinu (c) Akrilothman  
Naylex + Joey the Heartless (c) SasuNaruHeart  
Youxani (c) OokamiAniyou  
Odin (c) ODlN  
Trax (c) heavyscrolls  
Daraix (c) g4r3th  
Zelix (c) VelocityTH


End file.
